Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-33804292-20190708062851
My SoKeefe Argument This is my fully written SoKeefe argument and why I prefer it over Sophitz. I’m not saying that this is why it will/should be endgame, or they’ll eventually end up together, but why I prefer their relationship over any other. CCow the Hydrokinetic has kindly let me use some quotes from her amazing SoKeefe argument which I will put in quotation marks. This might be kind of long, but I spent a lot of time on it so I'd appreciate if you'd read it! First things first. In the first book, at the very first moment Sophie saw/interacted with Fitz, her heart fluttered and that’s when she first started liking him. This means that her crush on Fitz started forming purely based off of his appearance and good looks. He was a stranger to her, she barely knew him, but when he was showing her around the Lost Cities with Alden, her breath kept stopping and she kept getting butterflies because of his eyes, accent, and smile. She didn’t get to know much about his personality or get to know him on a more personal level when her crush started to form. Every hand touch or glance at her would make her blush. This indicates a kind of shallow relationship that she first started liking Fitz solely because of his good looks. Throughout the series, there are constant remarks about how Fitz looks so good in his uniform, “impossibly gorgeous teal eyes”, or how his smile would put any movie star to shame, or how he has fancy-Elvin-apple-spicy-crisp-smelling-cologne…?? I just feel like Sophie and Keefe share a deeper, stronger connection then what Sophie and Fitz have. I feel like Sophie and Fitz’s relationship is a little rushed and kind of…pushy. I feel like everything happened to fast in Flashback, how they almost kissed, how they admitted to liking each other and all that stuff. (I can explain this further if anyone would like me to write an argument about this). I feel like they don’t have a very deep relation/connection that makes me want to pair them together. Gifts. In Nightfall, Fitz is constantly getting her small gifts and things for Sophie. It’s a sweet gesture and all, but it’s getting so frequent that it’s slowly losing meaning. It’s kind of like he’s buying her attention with jewelry and presents. I know that Fitz is obviously trying to make her happy and cheer her up, but it feels like he can’t offer her anything other then what money can buy. This is one of the key points users add to support Sophitz, but I personally don’t see that great of a meaning behind it. In Flashback he gives her a teal necklace that he bought… it was super cute but think of how in Neverseen Keefe gave her a necklace he made and painted himself. Think of how in Nightfall he went out of his way and hand-painted portraits of her family, friends, and the things that mean so much to her. He even got help from Mr. Forkle and added the Black Swan’s runes, the only alphabet she can read, that spelled “family” on the back, making the gift trigger tears and emotion in Sophie’s heart. She might not remember who gave it to her, why, or any details, but she will always remember the feeling and emotion that comes along with it- which is what I think is so distinct. Keefe isn’t serious enough. People say that Keefe is always joking and teasing Sophie, which makes him incapable to serious. It is stated in the books that he uses humor as a mask to cover the scared, frightened guy inside. Think about it, Keefe has been through so much pain and emotional hurt in his lifetime. His entire life he’s been having to deal with people telling him he doesn’t matter, he’s a disappointment, and getting verbally beaten up by the two people who should’ve cared the most for him. As a child, your mind and thoughts instantly first trust your parents the second you’re born. Throughout childhood your parents care for you, make you laugh, cheer you up, teach you. A child is expected to rely on their parents to always be there for them, it’s a second nature for a parent to give unconditional love to their child. Keefe didn’t get that. Keefe never had anyone telling him he was loved, never got any praise, any emotional connection with his mother or father. He builds a sort of layer over his raw, pained self to someone who jokes around and has fun, not opening up to anyone. Ever since Sophie came to the Lost Cities, he’s had someone who cares about him, who he cares about, who listens to him, relates to him, is there for him, and he relies on. He trusts Sophie completely and cares so much for her. Sure, he may joke around but that’s his personality and that’s who he is. Just because he likes to have fun, doesn’t mean he’s never serious; there are so many instances such as when he fought his “father” in Everblaze, broke down in Neverseen, fought the Neverseen in Exile, etc. His funny personality doesn’t make him unable to be stern, it means he can find the right balance and stay optimistic and manages to hide his abusive childhood. Their Connection. It is said that Sophie and Fitz have a strong connection since Fitz was the one who told her she’s an elf; but that was because Alden couldn’t disappear to the Forbidden cities without drawing attention to himself. Keefe and Sophie have a really deep, meaningful, complicated, and stimulating relationship. It has been so interesting to watch their relationship develop throughout the entire series. Their relationship is so beautiful and unique in that way. People say opposites attract, and sometimes that's true. But as much as they are two vastly different people, they also share a lot of similarities, and have been through a lot of the same experiences, which makes them compatible. “Sophitz is kind of like an arranged relationship in a way. Everything is more natural with Keefe and Sophie; it connects more with the audience because they can relate to that more than they can to having someone introduce you to a whole new world and suddenly you're together with them. What if Alvar had been the one to introduce Sophie to the world? It could've been the older brother. And then, with Alden subtly encouraging Biana and Fitz to become friends with Sophie. It's like everything is forced at first. I know everyone is great friends now, but most of her friendships started for a specific reason. Tam and Linh, they became friends with Sophie because Sophie needed them to help her with the Neverseen and the plague and stuff and she wanted to help them, Fitz was friends with her because he was the one asked by Alden to go out and find her, Biana was asked by Alden, Dex just truly wanted to be friends with her. But Keefe. He didn't even know her. It was purely an accidental meetup and that is what makes it one of the most genuine relationships to me. -CCow the Hydrokinetic”. What she means to him. Sophie has helped him through a lot in his life, has viewed the way he gets treated, and has been the one he opens up to. She has been someone who genuinely cares about him-someone he’s never had before. His whole life he’s been beat up with words, that do so much more pain than physical abuse. They share emotions and experiences together which builds up trust for each other. Keefe and Sophie have shared a lot of personal moments and experiences together. I’m sure Sophitz was meant to happen like every relationship in books, but from a realistic standpoint, I think that Keefe and Sophie would be happy with each other. They have realistic interactions and moments together such as temporary disagreements, real, raw emotional instances, small, sweet moments, teasing moments, and times of trust that I think are worth so much more. “Half of the things that Fitz knows about her is only because they have cognate lessons. Literally lessons on how to trust each other more. Whereas for Keefe and Sophie, it's small spontaneous conversations. What's the biggest secret that Sophie and Fitz willingly shared with each other? They liked each other. And then there was a bunch of other stuff like how Fitz sleeps with a red dragon.-CCow the Hydrokinetic.” Sophie and Fitz. I think that Sophie and Fitz would be a super cute match, but putting all the good looks, abilities, and cognate-ism aside, I don’t think that they have a superior relationship. In a way, I think that Sophitz happened to be canon by chance. If Fitz didn’t manifest as a telepath, I feel like their relationship wouldn’t be what it is now. “The trust and the relationship between them is built so much around the fact that they're Cognates. Yes, they had a good relationship before that, but they wouldn't be nearly as close if not for Cognate training. I want Sophie to feel comfortable and relaxed around whomever she chooses, not on edge and nervous. -The Bibliomaniac.” It is stated in the Fitz Short Story that Fitz’s crush on Sophie started in Book 4, after they became cognates. I feel like all the good things and arguments leading to Sophitz is what makes me not ship them; all the cute things shippers point out about them makes me lead to think that their relationship wouldn’t work. I feel like Sophitz just seems kind of unrealistic and fake. It’s so perfect, like a fairytale, and Shannon has Fitz do things that a stereotypical “amazing boyfriend” would do. He gives Sophie a bunch of gifts, has irresistible good looks, they have perfect trust, a perfect telepathy connection- just everything people would picture when they think of a “perfect relationship”. With Keefe, there is none of this. There is no perfection, no stereotypes, no big, romantic, adorable moments. There are instances between them, with entirely new and unidentified emotions, and flawed exchanges between Keefe and Sophie, making their relationship so much more complex, genuine, and truthful. Joining the Neverseen. There is so much controversy over Keefe joining the Neverseen, having so many saying that he’s selfish and did something reckless, took advantage of her, doesn’t care for her but Keefe joins the Neverseen to make up for his mother’s actions and to help his friends. All of his actions were entirely self-less, wanting to help out in a way no one wanted to or dared to. Keefe knew the risks, he knew the damage he’d cause, yet he was determind to help in a way he thought would truly help the organization. Though he might’ve been a bit reckless about his decision, he joined the Neverseen solely with good intentions. He risked his life to do what he believed would be an advantage and help. “. People say it's okay for Fitz to get angry but not okay for Keefe to doubt his value and direction in life -Chewbacca” “Keefe ‘needs’ Sophie”. So, I’ve seen this going around that people think Keefe “needs” Sophie, his mind would break without her, he’s too desperate, he’s too clingy, etc. Tell me this, when has Keefe ever forced Sophie into doing something she doesn’t want to? There are instances where he teases her, but Keefe never tries to forcibly make her like him. He would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable or anything against her will. I disagree with the statement that Keefe will break without Sophie. He proves in Flashback that he was happy for Sophie and Fitz and was supportive of the two of them being together. However, I feel like if him and Sophie did end up together, it’d help him heal a lot. Throughout his entire life, Fitz has had the perfect, loving, important family, he’s had so many friends, popularity, admirers, feeling of importance, strong telepathy, just the perfect life. Does Fitz like Sophie and vice versa? Yes. Do they have a strong connection? Yes. Does he deserve her? Sure. But does he really, truly need her to be with him? I don’t think so. Fitz has already so many wonderful things in his life, so many amazing people who support him, care for him, love him. What and who does Keefe have? No one and nothing. In Neverseen, page 105: "Have you? Because I seem to remember you having a bummer few weeks and then everything went back to perfect Vacker-land. So, where's my perfect fix? Why does it just keep spiraling and spiraling and spiraling?" I feel like Sophie being with him will help him so much emotionally and make him have something or someone to fight and live for. His approval and support. Keefe has always been so encouraging and supportive of Sophie’s decisions. Even if Sophie and Fitz might like each other, might date in the future, are kind of already official and all that blah, this is what Keefe tells her in Flashback after finding out: '---' “Oh. I stopped by Everglen this morning. Figured it was time to be a good best friend and see how Fitzy was holding up, you know? And, um . . . he filled me in on . . . everything.” “Oh really?” Sophie asked, internally cringing at what those little pauses probably meant. The one thing she and Fitz had forgotten to discuss was how much they were going to tell anyone about . . . whatever it was that was going on with them—not that it mattered with Keefe. Sophie bit her lip, deciding denial was the only way to survive this. “I have no idea what you mean.” “Yeah, I figured you’d say that.” He reached up, tearing a hand through his hair. “Okay. I know you don’t want to do this—and trust me, it’s the last thing I want to do. But . . . Fitz is my best friend. And you’re . . . you. And no matter what . . . I don’t want to ruin that. So . . . I figured you should know that I know, okay? I know something’s changed.” Sophie took a steadying breath. “I don’t—” “Come on, Foster,” Keefe interrupted with a sigh. “You know you can’t lie to me. So yeah, maybe nothing’s changed officially since I’m pretty sure Fitz would’ve bragged about it endlessly. But I can feel it. Right here.” He pressed his hand against his heart. And for a second his features got all pinched and strained. “So I just wanted to say: You don’t have to act like it’s a secret. Because it’s not. It never really has been, honestly. I’ve been waiting for you guys to figure it out for years. I’m pretty sure our whole group has, between all the blushing and the cute little gifts and the ‘look at us, aren’t we the cutest Cognates ever?’ and the ‘let’s stare into each other’s eyes and do some trust exercises,’ and the ‘teal is my favorite color in the whole world but no one realizes why.’ ” He’d said the last few parts with such a spot-on impression of her voice that Sophie crossed her arms and scooted away from him. “Wow. Okay. Not sure why you’re being such a jerk about it, but . . .” Keefe dropped his gaze to the ground, kicking up lots more fallen petals. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Those were just . . . bad jokes. I don’t know why I made them.” He swiped a hand through his hair again, letting out a long, slow sigh. “What I’m trying to say is . . . I knew this was coming. So . . . congrats! And as long as you guys don’t expect me to start playing chaperone—and keep all Fitzphie smooching and snuggling far, far away—then . . . it doesn’t have to be weird, okay?” --- “Hey, Foster?” he said, stepping in front of her to block the path. “I’m . . . really sorry about earlier. I never should’ve said the stuff I said. What I meant to say is . . . I’m really happy for you—and Fitz. You guys are perfect for each other.” Sophie’s face burned. So did her eyes. And she couldn’t decide if the tangled emotions clawing up her throat were proof that she definitely wasn’t ready for things with Fitz to be public—or because she still couldn’t imagine people using the word “perfect” to describe the two of them together. But she told Keefe, “Thanks.” He tore his hands through his hair again, looking like he was changing his mind about his next words several times before he said, “So . . . you don’t hate me?” Sophie rolled her eyes. “Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you—I’m never going to hate you!”'' '---' First, ask yourself this, try not to be biased by your support for one character or ship: Do you think that Fitz would be completely fine with Sophie and Keefe is they happen to date? Based on the character Shannon introduced us to, I personally don’t think so. Keefe didn’t get mad at Sophie, he didn’t get mad at Fitz or Sophie, he didn’t get angry or take his anger out on anyone, he didn’t “break”. Instead, he was a supportive friend. He states that Fitz is his best friend and that he cares for both and is happy for them. Keefe respected their relationship and wanted them both to be happy even though he had feelings for her. He chooses to ignore his own emotions and feelings for someone that he’s had for a while to ensure that two people he cared about were happy. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Fitz or make things confusing for Sophie. This proves how much he cares about her and how he’s wanting her to be happy, even if it’s without him. It shows that even if Sophie and Fitz finally made it official, they wouldn’t have to deal with any drama or uncomforting tension coming from Keefe. To sum it all up. In conclusion, I don’t ship Sophie with Keefe because it’s likely to become “endgame” or anything to do with the whole love triangle, but because I honestly believe that their relationship has so many more factors of proving their connection, care, and trust. I read some arguments both for and against SoKeefe to write this. Thanks for reading through this and have a great rest of your day~ <3